Welcome to Our World
by VermaVocaloid
Summary: The continuation of Addition to the World! It's about current time in hetalia! With two new faces in this story! What will happen now that the world meeting is being held in Vermadea for the first time!
1. Welcome to Our World

He he don't kill me if I missed some grammer in here :) I don't own Hetalia they belong to their origainal creator!

* * *

A plane lands and people unload into the airport. Two Italians are now standing in the middle of the airport looking around at all the people.

"Wow-a look Lovino! Pass-a those doors is-a the country, Vermadea!" the bubbly Italian shouted to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. I can-a see that…" Lovino grumbles angrily.

"Aren't you-a happy that we might-a see sorella?" Feliciano couldn't wait to might get the chance to see his older sister.

Lovino's eyes glue to the floor dazed. Yea they _might_ see her, but really everyone doesn't know if she….died off. Feliciano was never told that thought obviously. What are you supposed to say to a cry baby like him? Oh hey your sister might actually be dead, no. The people that only really know if Laura is alive is the FACE family, but Lovino dead hates France and England and he can't see that other guy.

The only person he would be able to ask is America, but he's always stuffing his face and talking. But when he isn't Lovino either chickens out to ask or he gets distracted by Italy and Spain. The others never tried to ask for the fear of it being true, Vermadea has never been to any of the world meets. So does that mean she is still the same age that Lovino and Antonio saw her during the war, or is she really just gone and some other person has taken her place. Japan did mention to Germany about the major export of games to Vermadea three months ago, but under the name of Ruben Garvino. Only time Italy's friends are actually useful Lovino thought then lifted his head.

"Fuck no you-a idiota! Let's just-a go to the damn hotel!" Lovino grabs his suitcase and storms out of the airport with a frantic Feliciano trailing behind him.

"W-Wha! Wait for me, Fratelloooo!"

They arrive at the hotel where they get their room keys, but Lovino already knows that he will probably sit alone in his room while Feliciano goes around with his friends. The sixth floor is very restricted you have to have a key for that floor to even push the button. After swiping the card in the elevator and pushing the button the clear glass elevator goes up and stops at the Italians' floor.

"I-a like this-a hotel! It's-a so pretty and the town is-a so pretty too!" Feliciano cheers.

"It-a is nice…here is-a our room," Lovino swipes the card and they enter the room.

The room was a big and expensive suite! The room was amazing the boys thought, it even had a balcony. The white beds with black back boards felt soft and fluffy when Lovino ran a hand over the top sheets. The room atmosphere felt calm, comfortable, and relaxing perfect for vacations! Everything was clean and neat, perfect for Ludwig Feliciano thought. It had the most modern technology a fifty inch plasma TV set with surround sound, a Blu-ray DVD player, a black couch that retract with white side pillows, a glass coffee table, nice stone bricked shower, and it even had a freaking computer.

(A/N: I just made the hotel as I would make it :3 I hope you would like to stay there.)

After the Italy brothers put away their luggage Feliciano's phone rang.

"Ciao, Oh! Hi-a Ludwig! Si, me and-a fratello already checked into our-a room! It's-a very nice! It has very fluffy beds and-a fifty- Wha! Ok! Ok! I'll come-a down right away! Astilapasta!" Feli hangs up with Ludwig and turns to his brother.

"Ludwig, Kiku, and-a F-Francis is here. I'm-a going to-a go get them and show them the hotel!" the happy Italian quickly finished his sentence and dashed out the door.

"Don't-a you forget about-a the damn meeting! It's in an hour!" Lovino shouts as his brother vanishes. "Pasta Idiota…." He sighs and sits on the couch.

Lovino rests his elbow on the arm of the couch and places his head on his open hand while looking out the open balcony window. His greenish hazel eyes absorb the view that is displayed outside the balcony. Green lush trees ranging from palm trees, fruit barring trees, and seasonal trees. The balance of forest and city is unique, there isn't too much forest and there isn't too much city. Birds fly in a clear blue sky and it's a bit warm, but not overly hot. Lovino closes his eyes and he feels relaxed and stress free. A gentle breeze comes through and Lovino's brown hair lightly blows back and his curl bounces a bit.

(A/N: Perfect visual scene for you Lovino fan girls ;) I'm glad you girls don't judge my hermano!)

There was an hour till the world meeting, so Lovino decided it wouldn't hurt to explore Vermadea's capital city. He stuffed his wallet and phone into his jean pocket, Lovino figures he will be back in time to change and head to the meeting. He leaves the hotel and walks into town wondering what he will find.


	2. At Long Last

**Sorry its been a while, I kinda lost my urge to write... I got a new laptop! :D And I'm an author that likes to type at least two chapters before I post one.**

* * *

Lovino walked down the side walk looking at all the stores, restaurants, a movie theater, an arcade, and businesses it's a pretty good size main street. There is a high standard of living in Vermadea and that's a great thing to have pretty much everyone has a house to call their own. The brown haired Italian remembered Antonio talking about how great a Vermadian tomato was, so he stopped at a grocery store picked a ripe one and bought it, thankfully Vermadea doesn't have its own currency or else he would have been….well fucked.

He walked over to the stone water fountain and sat at the edge. Examining the tomato Lovino wondered what made this tomato different than Spain's tomatoes. He shrugged and bit into the fruit, as soon as he did the juice inside spilled into his mouth and he even gave an mmm sound. Vermadea has good climate for tomatoes and he guessed maybe they were grown in more fertile soil. He finished his snack and he realized that there were some street performers playing music, kind of like Spain.

There was even four recording studios and four art studios! Vermadea must be high into the arts and music, even the technology is high like the games and huge arcade. Then he noticed a girl on the other side of the fountain she had long dark brown hair and was short, then his heart skipped a beat…it's his sister! Lovino quickly got up and raced to the other side, but only in resulting in him tripping over his feet and falling into the fountain. With the splash made the girl shirked when the water hit her causing her to turn around and face Lovino. Lovino's smile vanished when he saw the girl's face. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and makeup on her face.

Lovino can remember clearly what Laura looked like she had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a round face, and a little light brown mole under her left eye. This girl wasn't his sister, how could be so stupid to actually hope it was her. Lovino heard giggling behind him so he shot a glare in that direction. A slightly dark girl with shoulder length black hair was laughing at him, but she dashed off after looking at her phone.

All wet and starting to get cold the Italian got out of the fountain and headed back to the hotel to change. He reached down to his phone, then it hit him shit his phone was in his pocket. He cursed in Italian and stormed up to the hotel room and changed into a pair of brown dress pants, white socks, black shoes, a black button up shirt, and a brown over coat. Figuring he was probably late he headed to the meeting hall, thank goodness it was just a building over Lovino sighed. Lovino entered the building and walked down the hall leading to the conference room. Once he reached the door he didn't hear any yelling so he pushed open the door and saw that no one was in the room.

He closed the door behind him and found a clock on the wall opposite of him.

"I'm-a fifteen minutes early…fuck," Lovino sweat drops and swears he is going to get a headache.

He takes a bit to look around the hard wooded floor room that had an oak wood round table just like in every world meeting room, paintings and pictures of nature hang on the walls, there is a presentation board that the countries can hook their laptops to, so that they can present a slide show or charts. Lovino forgot to bring the laptop so he reached into his pocket then he clenched his teeth. He remembered that he fricken drowned his phone in the fountain. He just has to hope Italy will see it and remember to bring it, well that's a great back up place he thought sarcastically.

There are also black chairs and metal name tags with every countries names on them on certain spots. Lovino goes up to a picture of an ocean and remembers saying when he was little that he wanted to see the ocean with Laura, but Lovino just hissed in annoyance. Who the fuck cares about her?! He for sure didn't have a fuck to give, but really he knows he's in pain and misses her. Why can't he just forget about her and stop hoping to see someone that probably is dead and that probably hates him. Lovino's mind spun around in thoughts, but he shook his head and went back to the round table. He went around the table until he found 'Vermadea' he looked at the seat and then hesitantly sat in it. After doing so he gained his stubbornness back and put his feet up on the table while putting his hands behind his head and shut his eyes.

After a few minutes like this Lovino dozed off and a girl just entered the conference room.

"What's that guy doin-…." The mysterious girl trailed off mid-sentence.

She walked over to him and stood behind him. She gave a smile and covered Lovino's eyes with her hands.

"C-Chigi!" a startled Lovino shouts. "What-a the fuck! Who is-a covering my eyes?!" He growls.

"I don't know you have to guess." The girl laughs

Lovino heard the girls voice it was a slightly low girl voice, it was a voice he has never heard.

"I-a don't want to fucking guess!" he shouts more aggravated.

"Alright damn it! I'll give you a hint…." She tells him, then begins to sing. "Draw a circle there's the Earth, Draw a circle there's the Earth, Draw a circle there's the Earth I am Vermadea," she finishes singing.

Lovino didn't say anything, he was frozen while the song she sang echoed in his head. Lovino shakes a bit in the seat and tears start to escape his covered eyes.

"Lovi? Are you ok?" she moved her tear stained hands from his eyes and Lovino hung his head.

Lovino didn't want to turn around, he was afraid that his mind was playing tricks on him and she would just vanish again.

Laura walked in front of him and kneeled down to where his head was. "Hermano?"

Slowly he lifted his head and when his greenish hazel eyes met her dark brown ones he lost it. He launched forward and embraced her in a hug as they crashed to the floor. Lovino sobbed into her shirt and she pet his head trying to calm him down, while avoiding his curl, Francis has told her about it.

"I-a t-thought you were dead…" Lovino whispered

"Don't kill me off yet! I'm as alive as ever," Laura lightly giggles.

Laura and Lovino got off the floor, since Lovino had his emotions under control now. Lovino and Laura talked about things, then Antonio walks in looking for Lovino.

"Oi! Lovino are you-" Antonio started but his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

He couldn't believe sitting at the end of the table was Lovino and Laura. Laura and Antonio's eyes meet and she smiles at him. At that moment Antonio could hear his heart beat in his ears and his face flushed. Laura had grown and in certain places also…Antonio shook his head and headed to the end of the table. Laura stood up and gave him a hug, once they separated Antonio had a few tears slide down his face. Laura wiped his tears with her thumb.

"Lo siento, lo siento…I'm just happy to see you," he smiles at her.

Laura stares into his watery emerald eyes and she flushes. Laura kind of had a little crush on Antonio when she was little, but she thought it was just a kid thing. You know like when kids say they want to marry their best friend, but Laura now had a huge crush on him. Laura sits down and they begin to talk again amongst the three of them.

Then Lovino starts to ask Laura "Sorella, w-what-a happened after you-a left and won the war?"

"Well…" Laura started and then the door is busted open.


	3. Let's Start the Meeting?

Alfred races into the room in a tan suit and red tie and picks Laura off her feet while swinging her around.

"Laura! You haven't come to see in a month! The hero misses you!" Alfred laughs and brings her into a hug.

Lovino glares at the blond American and Antonio just awkwardly smiles.

"Alright-a now I really want to fucking know what-a happened when you were-a gone…" Lovino demands.

Alfred laughs and pats Lovino's back, with much disgust from Lovino.

"You see she has been hanging out with the hero, syrup guy, English muffin, and pedo Francis! Laura helped the Allies win the war! Heck I even helped her raised the kids!" Alfred said with enthusiasm.

"Chigi?! Kids?!" Lovino hissed. Why in the hell would Laura have kids with the dumb fat ass?

"Que?!" Antonio sounded more pissed than surprised. He stopped and thought for a moment was he feeling…jealous?!

Laura's face turned about fifty shades of red. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Ha ha dudett your face is red~" Alfred poked her cheeks.

"Alfred! You made it sound like we _had_ the kids!" Laura punches his arm.

"Oh! Sorry, it's not like that ha ha ha she is my kick ass partner! Every hero needs a partner!" the American gave a hardy laugh and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Lovino and Antonio gave a breath of relief, wow what a scare they thought. Lovino was glad she didn't you know inter breed with the idiot, Alfred wasn't good enough for Laura through Lovino's eyes. The brown haired Italian smiled, he is glad to have his sister back. Antonio was thankful fate had brought Laura and him back together. He didn't once want to believe that she was dead, and he's glad he didn't. The rest of the countries pour into the room and they all take their seats.

The first to burst out crying and go running to Laura was no other than Feliciano himself. Feliciano was so happy to see his sister, now their family was complete! Gilbert came over and did his signature laugh before giving Laura a light punch on the arm.

"Hey, sexy ass," Laura laughed.

"Vhy zhank you! I knew zhis ass vas gorgeous!" Gilbert laughed and went back to his seat.

Ludwig was the most formal, I mean he hasn't seen the girl in a long, long time. He walked up to Laura and she stood up only to poke him in his stomach.

"Vhat vas zhat for?" Ludwig raised his brow.

"For being taller than me! We were the same height as kids, but now this is unfair." Laura playfully glared at him then hugged him. "It's great to see you Luddy,"

"Ja, It's great to see you to…" After the hug Ludwig went back to his seat and the meeting began.

"Alright! Let's get this meeting started, for the countries that haven't met me yet I am Laura Garvino. I hope you all had a safe trip here and I welcome you to Vermadea!" Laura starts while standing. "First we will go over global warm-"before Laura could finish someone else bursts through the door.

"LAURA!" the guy now running to Laura yells. Everyone is in shock, but Alfred.

The man slows down then pokes her shoulder. "Poke~" he smiles.

"Can't you see we're in a meeting?!" Laura shouts at the man with curly black hair.

"Oh this is the thing you and Alfred were talking about? Ali doesn't want to play xbox with me! So do you want to play?" He asks her.

Laura sighs. "Ruben, Did I not just say that I was in a _meeting_."

"Ok, ok, but you have to promise we will play later, kay?" Ruben cheers.

Laura smiles. "Alright I'll play with you later, but I think this is the best time to introduce you to your brothers!"

"Say what?!"he says astonished.

"Ve! That-a means my sorella is your sorella!" Italy jumps up and hugs Ruben. "It's-a nice to meet-a you little fratello! My name is-a Feliciano!" Feli cheers.

Lovino walks up to Ruben slightly grining. "I'm-a Lovino, your-a oldest sibling," Lovino holds out his hand to Ruben, but Ruben never shook his hand.

"I'm Ruben, I represent the capital city of Vermadea called Albion. I saw you and Feliciano at the airport earlier and some attitude you have," Ruben glares at Lovino.

Lovino sweat drops. "Why the fuck does-a my attitude have to-a do with anything?"

"Cause it means you're an asshole," Ruben bluntly says.

"Ruben! You don't say that to your brother!" Laura scolds him.

"I'm sorry Laura, but just because he's my brother doesn't mean I have to like an asshole," Ruben apologizes and Laura hits him in the head.

"Sadly I have to say true story there, but try to get along with Lovi," Laura persuades her little curly haired brother.

"I can try, but no promises! Anyone you want me to meet?" Ruben asks eagerly.

"Well these are all the countries in the world so meet everyone I guess," Laura says and they all introduce themselves.

Ruben knows even though Lovino is his brother, he probably will get into fights with him. He likes his older brother Feliciano. He met Ludwig, but he isn't that fond of him. He met Antonio and kind of likes him, but isn't that fond of him since he hurt is sister. Ruben completely hates Francis ever since he tried to take over Vermadea.

"What is the hell is the bitch doing here…." Ruben growls in Francis's way.

"It's-a world meeting! Everyone has to-a be there!" Feliciano cheers.

"No-a shit Sherlock…" Lovino hisses at Feliciano.

"That was such a long time ago! It was a good idea at the time, but we are over it, no?" Franics shrugs his shoulders.

Antonio looks at Laura, Ruben, then at Francis. "What's going on?"

Laura looked surprised at Antonio. "I thought you knew about it."

"Que?!" He darts his eyes to Francis. "I didn't hear about anything!"

"He he he sorry Antonio…I was going to tell you, but you were kind of you know upset. It wasn't nothing big," Francis tried to make things not look bad.

"It really wasn't that bad, just a huge argument…" Laura face palms.

Arthur abruptly stood from his chair. "The bloody damn frog wanted to marry Vermadea to create a bigger country without war! I should know the bloody git tried to marry me," Arthur said with a disgusted tone.

"Alright! We are getting waaay off subject!" Laura tried to shout over Francis, Ruben, and Arthur's argument, while Antonio just sat there stunned.

Laura was getting pissed. She looked over about four chairs down and made eye contact with Ludwig, who also started to look annoyed. Laura gave the blond German a head nod and Ludwig knew what he had to do.

Ludwig slams his hands on the table. "SHUT ZHE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" everyone went quiet and sat down, making Ludwig smirk a bit.

"Gracias, Ludwig. Now Ruben go home I'll be there after the meeting," Laura said.

"But I!"

"NOW," Laura glares at him.

"Fine…" Ruben grumbles before leaving the room.

"Alright let's just finish and you all can explore Vermadea during your stay here," Laura tells all the countries. They give a nod in response.


	4. In Coming Prussia!

**Ok I'm going to mention something! If I do have some of the words in other Languages wrong, please don't let it ruin your enjoyment of the story. I don't know the other languages by heart. I do know a bit of Spanish, but it's not Spaniard Spanish, it's Mexican Spanish that I know they are the same but some words are different. **

* * *

Everyone was piled out of the conference room and went on with their day, but Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, Alfred, and Kiku followed Laura to her house. Laura pulls up into the drive way and steps out of her vehicle.

"Welcome to mi casa!" Laura cheers. After everyone was out of the car they admired the valley that she lived in. The clear waterfall that spilled into a small lake below, the mango trees that were spread around the area, the soft green grass, the mixing smells of flowers, fruits, and water, and a medium sized tan house with a brown roof.

"Hey, chica isn't this where you were born?" Antonio asks.

"Yup! Come on inside," Laura opened her front door and allowed everyone in.

Ruben was sitting on a black loveseat playing black ops 2 on his xbox. The girl that Lovino saw earlier in town was sitting in an armchair reading something on her laptop. They both looked up and greeted Laura and Alfred.

"Alright Ruben you already meet everyone, but Alexandra this is Ludwig, he is Germany."

"Hallo,"

"This is Kiku or Japan, he loves anime and manga!"

"Konichiwa," Kiku bows.

"This is Antonio or Spain. He loves tomatoes and churros,"

"Hola!"

"And these are my brothers, Feliciano and Lovino. They are Italian, Feli loves pasta, and Lovi loves tomatoes!"

"Ciao!"

"Ci-Hey-a your that-a raggazza that-a was laughing at me!" Lovino points a finger at Alexandra.

"Oh! You're that guy that fell into the fountain! Ha ha ha ha!" Alexandra bursts into laughter.

"You fell into the fountain?" Laura snorted.

"Shut-a up!" Lovino's face flushes as he hisses at the now laughing girls.

After Lovino yells at the girls, he hears Antonio, Alfred, Feliciano burst into laughter. He turns to them and yells at them also, but only to hear Ludwig and Kiku muffling a laugh.

"Gah! Fuck-a all of you!" Lovino crosses his arms and puffs out his cheeks.

"Lo siento, Lovi! We'll stop laughing, but how did you fall into the fountain?" Laura calms her laugh.

"Well-a….I saw this girl that looked like you from behind…so I thought it was you, but I ended up tripping and going into the fountain…." Lovino mumbles.

"Then I saw him fall in and I was laughing until Laura texted me," Alexandra added.

They all continued laughing, until Lovino was yelling at them again. Laura told the countries that Alexandra was a small island country of Sirlena, but is a part of Vermadea. And that's how the meeting caused a group of people to unite again.

A month later Laura and Alexandra are peacefully playing Pokémon in Laura's room, and Ruben was down stairs eating breakfast. Just a calm day until…

_Crash!_

_AHHHHHH!_

"What the fuck Gilbert?!" Laura screams as she throws a book at him.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Alexandra holds her heart while taking in the needed oxygen.

"Kesese! I needed an awesome entrance! And I knew Ruben vasn't going to open zhe door for me…" Gilbert laughs, but mumbles the last part.

"Yea, through my damn window?! Really?!" Laura points to her now shattered window. Two seconds later Ruben comes bursting through the door.

"Laura! Ali! Are yo- ugh….Gilbert," Ruben's face turns from worry to annoyance.

Alexandra and Laura pick up the fragments of glass scattered around the room and threw them away. Gilbert and Ruben were talking, even though Ruben can find Gilbert to be annoying and can't understand why he and Laura hang out. Laura walks to the living room door frame and leans on it.

"Do you want anything thing to drink, Gil?" Laura asks.

"Unless you have beer zhan nein!" Gilbert crosses his arms.

"Then kiss my ass," Laura rolls her dark brown eyes.

"No! Don't let him do that!" Alexandra shields Laura by throwing up her arms. "He will infect you with his retardness!" then she whispers to her "Besides….you'd like Toni to do that,"

Laura's face flushed and she gave a nervous laugh. "A-Anyway Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

"Vell! I vas bored at zhe house, so I came up vith an idea! I should go to zhe amusement park in Vermadea!" Gilbert threw his hands up for emphasis.

Laura looked at Alexandra and then to Ruben. Alexandra and Laura both agreed to go, but Ruben wanted to stay. Ruben told the girls that Matthew, his best friend, was going to come over and play video games, even thou Matthew sucks at them. The Albino Prussian led the girls to his private plane with the word Awesome all over it. (A/N: That's how they get around so fast XD)

After the plane took off Gilbert turned to the girls behind him in his chair.

"Alright! I know vho ve vill invite, and you have no say in it!" Gil laughed.

Laura and Alexandra looked at each other confused, did he plan this?


	5. Time to Gather the Gang!

The Prussian's massive plane landed in Italy's backyard, in the process destroying the garden below. The Italian brothers both looked out their window from the commotion, one was scared and the other was pissed. They raced outside to meet Prussia, Vermadea, and Sirlena.

"Kesese! Hallo, Pasta brothers!" Gilberts waves at them.

"Oh-a hi Gilbert!" Feliciano smiles, then skips over to Laura and hugs her. "Ciao, Sorella!" then hugs Alexandra. "Ciao, Alex!"

Lovino looked to his right and his face turned to terror. He imminently begins to smash a tomato in Gilberts face.

"You-a fucking Albino bastard, do-a you know how-a long it-a takes to grow-a garden!" He growls.

Gilbert is now choking on the tomato, so Laura steps in and pulls Lovino away from the currently dying albino. After calming him down and promising to help replant the garden, the two gave each other a hug. Gilbert spit out the tomato and straightens up his posture. Then he shouts to the awesome plane and everyone enters the plane and they fly off to their next destination, Spain.

The plane lands and only Lovino and Gilbert get off the plane and enter Antonio's house. Laura looks out the window and watches until the guys come out with Toni behind them. At the sight of Antonio Laura's face begins to redden, but she shakes her head and clears her thoughts. The guys enter the plane and they take their seats, and Antonio sat next to Laura.

"Hola, chica!" he smiles at her and she smiles at his presents.

"Hey Toni! Did they tell you that we're going to the amusement park in Albion?" Laura fixes her shirt as the plane takes off.

Antonio looks at what she is wearing her usual plaid shirt, black tank top, and navy blue jeans with a pair of black converses. Since he was a bit taller than her, he could see a bit down her shirt. He peaked, but quickly put his eyes somewhere else. The last thing he wanted is for Laura to think of him as a pervert, even thou at times he can be. He is the country of passion after all. Antonio smiled as he reached down and grabbed hold of her hand. Laura quickly turned her head flustered by his action, but he normally does things like that to her.

The whole plane ride they held hands and even thou Alexandra was silently rooting for Laura to get with Antonio, she was eyeing Lovino who was staring out the window and felt a bit jealous that Antonio was comfortable to do that with you. Gilbert saw Laura and Antonio holding hand and being chatty and noticed Alex was looking at the pissy Italian. He mentally fist pumped the air, Gilbert thought this was the best plan ever! Get his best friend Laura with his best friend Antonio, he knew that they both liked each other. Laura was a bit stubborn about her feelings thou, while Antonio would talk about his feelings often. He also thought it would be a great addition to the BTT!

Gilbert then began to snicker to himself, now that he found out who Alexandra's crush was he was going to have fun with it. Next thing he knows Laura was tickling him and he was laughing.

"You had a pervy look on your face! I don't want you to keep thinking of raping Elizabeth!" Laura shouts.

"Vhat zhe hell zhat is soooo unawesome!" Gilbert laughs.

"The all mighty Vermadea doesn't lose Awesome points, Kesesese~" Laura mimics his signature laugh.

Gilbert quickly moves in his chair and starts to tickle Laura, but then it turns awkward since Laura isn't very ticklish. So it looked like he was frisking her.

"Zhat's right you're not ticklish…." Gilbert turns back in his chair and sweat drops.

"ha ha ha silly gilly!" Laura pokes his side before sticking her tongue out at the Prussian before sitting back down. He did the same and flicked her off.

"Wha! Lovi! Gilbert flicked me off!" Laura faked cried.

Lovino shot a glare at Gilbert and Feli quickly came to her side worried about her even thou she was faking.

"Leave-a my sister alone, pervy potato picker," Lovino hissed.

"It-a ok sorella! He's-a just a big-a meanie face," Feliciano pats Laura's head.

Laura laughs "I'm ok, I'm just messing with Gilbert,"

"Ve! That-a was pretty funny huh!" Feli begins to laugh and Lovino smiled.

"OH MIEN GOD! IT SMILED!" Gilbert shouts as he points a finger at the older Italian.

"Che Diavolo?!(What the hell) I'm-a not an it!" Lovino growls at the albino.

"What's the big deal I see lovi smile a lot," Laura says

"Yea, when he comes over he is usually happy even thou Ruben and him don't get along all the time," Alexandra adds.

"Si, I've even seen him smile more now than when he was a kid," Antonio seconds.

"Are-a you trying to-a fucking say I was-a angry child?" Lovino says to Antonio who shakes his head.

"No, well kinda…." Antonio trails off.

"Well you-a would be angry too if-a your sister, that would-a put up with-a me just-a disappeared." Lovino defended himself.

Laura thinks a bit. "But then again you kinda are friendlier with girls than guys,"

"Vhy is zhat?! You can't smile around guys and be nice like good old Antonio?" Gilbert crosses his arms.

"Cause-a you are a jack ass. Girls are-a cutier and smarter than you-a retard, and both you and Antonio piss me off," Lovino angrily states.

"I second that!" Laura, Alexandra, and Feli shout in agreement.

They finally land in Albion, Vermadea and enter the big Amusement park. Waiting inside was Alfred and Kiku.

"Hey Hero! Hi Kiku!" Laura greets as they get closer.

"Hey Laura!" Alfred brings Laura into a hug and they give a bro fist.

"Kon'nichiwa Laura-chan," Kiku bows and Laura does the same.

"Alfred!" Alex is also pulled into one of the hero's big hugs.

"Kon'nichiwas Alexandra-chan," Kiku and Alex both bow.

"Kesese! Enough with greetings we have rides to go on!" Gilbert yells. "And I have to perfect one!" Gilbert ran with everyone behind him.

'Time for plan making couples to happen!' gilbert mentally told himself as he smirked.

* * *

**Sorry if its starting to drag**


	6. Step One!

They were all in line for the biggest roller coaster in all of Vermadea, The Blood Rush. The roller coaster was very fast, had two huge drops that lead you underground, sharp turns, spirals, and loops. Laura, Kiku, Alexandra, and Lovino had a face of utter terror. Gilbert laughed and waited anxiously in line, it was the Amusement Park's top attraction after all. It was also step one of his 'making couples' plan. Step one, the first ride has to be the scariest one that Laura and Alexandra don't like, then get them paired in the same seat with their crush.

Feliciano didn't know what ride they were in line for, because he was chatting with the girls behind us who were all giggly and blushing.

Laura looked at her group. "U-Uh is it cool if I say I'm backing out of this ride?"

"I agree with Laura-chan," Kiku agreed in hopes he wouldn't have to go on. Alexandra also agreed and tried to leave the line, but Gilbert wasn't going to let them ruin his plan.

"Oi, Lovi? You don't have to be scared it's just a ride," Antonio lightly laughed at the shaking Italian.

Lovino quickly glances at Alex and tries acting a bit brave. "I-I'm not-a fucking scared! W-Why don't-a you say that to one of-a the girls?"

"Eh? Because it's ok for girls to scared. A guy has to be brave to protect his girl right?" Antonio smiles, but Laura over hear this and her defenses go up.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be brave and protect myself!" Laura angrily says at Toni.

"Zhan prove us vrong!" Gilbert pushes them into the entrance of the roller coaster. Gilbert sighed as he entered behind them. Laura and her independence he thought while shaking his head.

Gilbert tells the roller coaster operator to seat Laura in the front and Alexandra in the seat behind her.

Laura is seated and buckled in. "C-Can't I sit in another seat?"

"No, ma'am you were the first one in," The operator walks away and got Alexandra and placed her in the seat behind her.

Gilbert happy with things turning out they are supposed to, nudged Antonio in his arm. He pointed a thumb in Laura's direction and Antonio's face lit in a blush and he smiled as he walked closer as Gilbert took this seat.

Feliciano finally realized what ride they were getting on and started to freak out. "Wha! Wha! Sorellaaaa!" he quickly jumped into the seat next to Laura and buckled up while hugging her close.

Gilbert mentally swore. 'Damn it Feliciano! I still have time to make at least Lovino and Alexandra work,' but he spoke too soon.

"Alexandra-cha, would you mind if I sat by you? I don't want Alfred shouting in my ear as I experience this terrifying ride," Kiku politely asked.

"Sure, go ahead let both experience this terrifying ride," Alex smiles as Kiku sat and buckled in.

Gilbert face palmed, great now this is all fucked up. Antonio and Lovino sat together and Alfred sat with Gilbert.

"Feli it won't be that bad," Laura tried to comfort him while still shaking.

"B-But-a it's a big-a and scary roller coaster!" Feli buries his face into Laura's neck. (A/N: I'm pretty short ha ha ha only 5"2' so pretty much everyone is taller than me .)

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems, hermano," Laura smiles.

"Bullshit," Alexandra states from behind.

"Not helping! It's gonna be ok, you se-" before Laura finished she didn't know that they already took off and were now flying down the big drop.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Laura, Feli, Alexandra, Kiki, and Lovnio yell at the top of their lungs.

"I'm-a too young to die!" Feli cries as he and Laura clutch each other for dear life.

"Damn you Gilbert!" Laura shouts.

"OMG KIKU!" Alexandra was terrified, since Kiku passed out.

"Ha ha ha holy this is fast!" Antonio smiled down at Lovino who was also clutching for dear life.

"S-Shut-a the fuck up Tomato bastard!Chigi!" he cringed as they went into a set of spirals.

Alfred was laughing and had his hands in the air having the best time of his life.

"Pay back is a Bitch!" Gilbert laughs at Laura.

The ride was finally over with and they got off with Alfred caring a knocked out Kiku on his back, Feliciano tightly clutching Laura, and a very shaky Alexandra and Lovino. They sat in the food court as Kiku regained consciousness, but Feliciano wouldn't release Laura from his grip. Antonio, Alfred, and Gilbert went to get some drinks and snacks.

"Glad to see your doing better, Kiku," Alexandra said as she held her head.

"Eh? Nani?(what)" He said panicking.

"You passed out during the ride, but its ok Alfred carried you on his back. I would of but…" Laura points to her little brother that is glued to her.

"Oh, I see…I'm glad we do not have to ride that again," Kiku gives a sigh of relief.

Laura notices Lovino shaking in the corner of her eye. She turns to him and places a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump a bit.

"Lovi do you want a hug?" Laura asks him.

"Eh? No! Of course-a not! I-I don't-a need a hug…..o-ok…" Lovino gives in and hugs his sister.

"See! All better!" Laura beaming with happiness for helping her brothers.

A girl in a tube top and short shorts walks up Laura and has determination in her eyes.

"How do you get guys to just hug you? How do you get that many guys without trying? Heck you have two boyfriends!" The black haired girl puts her hands on her hips. "Show me your ways!" She begs getting close to Laura's face.

Laura gets pissed, the girl is in her face and her brothers are not her boyfriends. Laura points in a direction and looks her straight in the eyes and says! "Get the fuck out," with a cold tone.

The girl sweat dropped and pleaded some more. Lovino and Feliciano exchanged glances at each other and knew Laura was getting irritated.

"I will punch the Crayola off your face if you don't leave!" Laura growls and the black haired girl takes off.

"She-a was kind of pretty, Sorella," Italy states. Laura lightly hits his head and he makes a small eto sound.

"No, Slutty Crayola girls no good. Understand?" Laura teaches Feliciano.

"Si," he replies and continues to hug her.

The guys return with stuff in their hands.

Gilbert decides to comment about the girl incident. "Laura for a second zhere I zhought you vere going lesbo,"

"Careful I will personally make sure you get gang banged…" Laura glares at the Prussian who winks.

"As long as it's pretty ladies and you're included it will all be good," He shoots back.

"I'll make sure they are the gayest men in prison," Laura smirks at him and he shuts up. "So what did you guys get?"

Alfred hands Kiku and Alexandra some water. Then he opens his can of Pepsi and starts to gulp the cool liquid down. Antonio hands Laura a chili powder covered mango and hands the Italian brothers water. Gilbert gives Alexandra a bag of gummy bears.

"I zhought I should give you zhese before you and Laura gang up on me," Gilbert laughs jokingly

"Smart idea," Alexandra opens the bag.

Both Lovino and Feilicano stop hugging Laura and drink their water.

"Ve! I feel-a so much better!" Feliciano cheers.

"What-a are we going on next?" Lovnio asks. "And-a it fucking better not-a be another damn big roller coaster,"

Gilbert tell the group that they are going to go into the big bouncy house.

"Isn't that-a a bit fucking kidish?" Lovino says.

"So! It's gonna be fun! Who cares if it's kidish?" Laura cheers, then takes a bite of her mango.

"Sorella? Could-a I have a bite?" Feli asked. Laura nodded and gave him a bite.

"Want a bite Toni?" Laura offers.

"Sure chica!" And he takes a bite.

"Ve~ isn't that-a like indirect kissing?" the bubbly Italian questions.

Laura blushes and Antonio laughs. Gilbert is liking what he sees and smirks. He is making progress with 'Laurtoni' but little progress with 'alexvino'. So Gilbert quickly snatches Alexandra's water and chucks it screaming that it was poisonous.

"What the Hell?!" Alexandra punches his arm.

"Oh….I guess it vasn't poisonous," Gilbert laughs

"Oi…you can-a have a drink of mine…." Lovino offers as he hands it to her.

"T-thanks, Lovino….." She says blushing madly and takes a drink.

Gilbert nods his head in approval, Alfred comes over wondering why he was nodding. Gilbert told Alfred plan 'making couples' and the hero agreed to help. Step two of making couples, go to bouncy house and cause some 'accidents'.

"TO ZHE BOUNCY HOUSE!" Gilbert shout fist pumping.


End file.
